


Une journée à Disney (par Marina Ka-Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Actors, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Pour fêter la fin de la série, quelques acteurs de Game of Thrones avaient décidé de passer une journée à Disney ! Un joli voyage en perspective !
Relationships: Sophie Turner/Eugene Simon
Kudos: 1





	Une journée à Disney (par Marina Ka-Fai)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Prims Pop nous a demandé une fiction qui devait se passer à Disneyland! Nous avions le choix entre Harry Potter ou Game of Thrones, sachant que les personnages étaient les acteurs eux-mêmes et non les êtres qu'ils incarnaient à l'écran. Chaque fandom avait une obligation: si Harry Potter, Daniel Radcliffe et Tom Felton étaient en couple mais en secret. Si Game of Thrones, Sophie Turner était aussi en couple mais pas avec Joe Jonas et son partenaire devait être aussi une surprise. L'ambiance générale devait être bon enfant avec les accros aux photos, les disneyphiles, les gourmands, ceux qui ont peur...
> 
> Marina Ka-Fai, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande en choisissant l'option Game of Thrones.
> 
> Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin et de David Benioff ainsi que de son compère Daniel Brett Weiss. Parce que sinon, si c'était mon œuvre, Lancel serait un enfant magique prophétisé pour apporter un été éternel à Westeros, il aurait plein d'enfants et serait heureux.
> 
> Note de l'auteur: Je me suis permis un léger self-insert mais c'est pour le bien de la fic et j'apparais à peine! Je suis pardonnée?

**Une journée à Disney**

La série était enfin terminée ! Le dernier jour de tournage avait eu lieu. Des pleurs avaient été versés, des embrassades données, des selfies effectués... Et étrangement, des gens excités. Un petit groupe ne se séparait pas malgré la fin d'un travail long de presque une décennie. A la tête de la troupe, Sophie souriait, rayonnante.

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Peter, intrigué par ce petit attroupement

\- Laisse-les tranquille, Peter. Lui dit gentiment Lena. Nous sommes des vieux, ne gâchons pas leur joie.

Le fait que Peter et Lena étaient les meilleurs amis du monde n'accordait que plus de crédit à leur talent et à leur jeu d'acteur. Réussir à faire croire qu'on se haïssait sur le petit écran alors qu'en réalité, on s'adorait, cela devait être bien difficile.

\- On s'en va à Disney ! Révéla Maisie qui sautait presque sur place tellement elle était heureuse

\- Disneyland Paris ? S'enquit l'actrice de Cersei

\- Eugene a une amie qui est castmember là-bas. Expliqua Sophie. Elle en a parlé à ses chefs et on a le droit à un séjour à tarif réduit !

\- Juste parce que vous êtes amis avec Eugene et parce qu'il est ami avec une employée ?

\- Le fait qu'on soit connus aide clairement.

La comédienne sourit à la jeune femme avec tendresse.

\- Alors vous vous êtes dits que ça serait un chouette voyage de fin de tournage. C'est une belle idée ! J'espère que tu mettras des photos sur Instagram, ma belle ! Je veux tout voir !

\- C'est promis, Lena.

\- Eugene vous accompagne ? S'enquit Peter.

\- Oui, on n'allait pas le laisser de côté quand il nous permet une telle opportunité !

\- Passez-lui le bonjour. Ca fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu !

Elle acquiesça. Alfie leur souhaita bon voyage. Il était dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner mais il avait des engagements : entre son rôle dans How to build a girl et celui dans Jojo Rabbit, il avait de quoi s'occuper. Au final, l'équipée n'était pas nombreuse : Sophie, Maisie, Isaac, Emilia, Daniel et Bella, laquelle avait été autorisée à y aller par ses parents. Emilia, l'aînée du groupe, avait promis de bien prendre soin de la mineure. Eugene était déjà en France et les rejoindrait sur place. Malgré leur entrain bien compréhensible, en se retournant une dernière fois vers les caravanes qui les avaient hébergés pendant presque dix ans, les visages familiers qui étaient devenus amicaux, une nostalgie envahit les membres de la petite troupe.

Game of Thrones, cela avait été une grande aventure, une porte sur des opportunités multiples mais surtout, des amitiés, des liens presque fraternels.

Game of Thrones, cela avait été un changement unique, l'expérience d'une vie.

Et malgré toutes les polémiques qu'il avait pu y avoir, ils savaient tous et toutes qu'ils feraient le même choix si on le leur permettait.

On embrassa ses collègues une dernière fois avant de tourner définitivement le dos à ce qui avait été le tournage d'une des séries les plus cultes du moment.

* * *

\- On est à Disney ! S'extasia Maisie qui sautillait sur place

Emilia rit aux éclats avant de sortir son téléphone pour prendre quelques photos. Isaac ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attarder sur toutes les vitrines. Daniel était plus réservé mais avait déjà son appareil numérique vissé au poignet, prêt à saturer la capacité de stockage de sa carte SD. Bella repérait les stands de bonbons, ayant entendu parler de la qualité des réglisses américains chez Mickey. Sophie, elle, observait le château de la Belle au Bois Dormant qui se dressait fièrement au loin, non sans se dire que Sansa aurait aimé le conte si elle avait été réelle. Un conte de princesse, de sorts, d'un chevalier et d'amour courtois. Elle allait lui manquer, sa petite rousse plus forte et plus fière que personne n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

\- J'y crois pas, t'as osé ? S'exclama alors sa meilleure amie

\- Ca te va bien ! Renchérit Emilia

Sophie reporta son attention sur le nouvel arrivant et un sourire amusé se peignit sur ses lèvres : habillé avec toujours beaucoup de soin, dans une tenue pourtant décontractée et parfaite pour des heures de marche dans un parc toujours trop bondé, Eugene les avait rejoints... En portant un bonnet avec des oreilles de Mickey.

\- Je n'allais pas me gêner ! Plaisanta le nouvel arrivant tout en saluant ses compagnons de voyage. Alors, ce dernier jour sur le plateau ?

\- Un peu comme toi, je crois. C'est dur de dire au revoir à un personnage avec lequel on a vécu pendant des années. Déclara la rousse

\- C'est vrai que ça fait étrange... Admit Maisie

L'ambiance bonne enfant s'était drapée d'un voile mélancolique, presque triste, avant qu'Isaac ne se reprenne le premier.

\- Allez, on est ici pour s'amuser, pas pour pleurer ! Ca serait bête de ne pas profiter du parc !

\- D'ailleurs, comment peut-on remercier ton ami, Eugene ? S'enquit Bella

\- C'est vrai, ça ! Il nous fait entrer à prix réduit quand même ! Approuva Daniel.

\- Oh, la connaissant, Marina ne demandera rien ! Répondit le britannique. Mais je sais qu'une photo tous ensemble lui fera plaisir.

\- Attends, Marina ? Genre, la Marina qui tient la seule page Facebook Lancel encore active et qui est limite ton fan-club ? S'étonna l'interprète d'Arya

\- Eh oui, LA Marina! Sourit-il

\- Elle mérite définitivement une photo de groupe. Approuva Emilia. Mais avant de la retrouver... A nous Disney !

A leur plus grande surprise, s'ils furent abordés par des fans les ayant reconnus et pour lesquels ils posèrent avec plaisir, ils furent relativement anonymes, pouvant marcher et flâner le long de la grande avenue.

\- Je meurs d'envie de faire le Space Mountain ! Avoua Maisie

\- Oh, j'en ai un mauvais souvenir de celui-là... J'ai été malade comme un chien dedans... Confessa l'actrice de Daenerys

\- Quelqu'un va bien le faire avec moi ?

\- Moi bien sûr ! Répondit Sophie.

Emilia resta en bas avec Daniel, serrant les dents quand elle entendit les cris émanant du manège. Les loopings, ce n'était clairement pas son truc. Par contre, la photo prise par les employés était magique, comme toujours, avec les expressions variant du « je vais mourir » à l'amusement le plus total.

\- Vous êtes des grands malades ! Commenta-t-elle en les voyant sortir

\- Petite nature ! La taquina Isaac

\- Oh, sois pas vache, tu sais, moi, j'ai été malade dans Ratatouille. Confia Eugene

\- Dans Ratatouille ?! Mais comment t'as fait ton compte ?

\- J'avoue que j'aimerais savoir ! Dit Bella. Il n'y a pas de loopings ou de grosses descentes là-dedans, t'es juste dans une voiture et tu navigues sur du plat.

\- La 3D était tellement bien faite que mon oreille interne a bugué. Plaisanta celui qui avait joué Lancel

\- Et le train de la mine, Emilia ? Tenta Daniel. Tu es malade dedans ?

\- Ah non ! Il ne me fait rien, celui-là !

\- Il est pas loin du manoir hanté, non ? Oh, je meurs d'envie de le faire aussi ! S'extasia Maisie. Il paraît qu'il y a une histoire assez poussée derrière les automates en plus, avec Mélanie Ravenswood qui cherche le grand amour ! Il y aussi Pirate des Caraïbes !

\- En fait, tu veux tous les faire ! La taquina Sophie

\- Moi, c'est pas mieux, je veux tout prendre en photo ! Rit l'acteur de Podrick

\- Et moi, goûter à tous les bonbons. Sourit Bella.

Sophie, elle, avait envie de faire des photos avec les princesses, les personnages, pour retomber en enfance. Alors le groupe fit au mieux pour contenter tout le monde : un temps pour faire les vitrines, un temps pour grignoter, voir les habitants du parc, prendre de belles photos instagramables et faire des manèges, en faisant attention à ne pas rendre malade quelqu'un. Le train de la mine, Blanche-Neige, Dumbo, Star Wars, la Tour de la Terreur (qui selon les rumeurs était réellement hantée!), Buzz l'éclair...

Pirate des Caraïbes où, malgré avoir été prévenue des descentes un peu rudes, Emilia cria de peur car, étant assise à l'avant, elle n'avait pas vu arriver la première.

\- La mère des dragons qui a peur du vide, on aura tout vu ! La taquina Maisie

Ratatouille où l'oreille interne d'Eugene avait fini par comprendre que tout était normal et il avait pu profiter à fond de l'expérience.

\- Ca va l'estomac ? Lui demanda Bella

\- Oui, merci.

\- T'es sûr ? Faut pas rebooter l'oreille interne ? L'asticota Daniel

\- On ne voudrait pas que tu te forces. Renchérit Isaac

Eugene ne fit qu'en rire, c'était de bonne guerre.

La section Agrabah où Daniel se lâcha niveau mitraillage de photos.

\- Heureusement qu'on a le numérique maintenant ! T'imagines si on était encore à la pellicule ! Daniel aurait tout épuisé dès l'entrée du parc ! Sourit Emilia

\- C'est ça, rigole, tu seras bien contente d'avoir les photos plus tard ! Répondit le photographe en lui tirant la langue

Les kiosques à douceur.

\- Ouah, il y a même les réglisses bicolores, mes préférés ! S'exclama Bella. Trop bien !

\- Ah, l'enfance. Sourit Daniel

\- L'enfance, l'enfance... Mets-moi devant des oursons en gélatine et je te prie de croire que j'ai de nouveau cinq ans ! Lança joyeusement Eugene

Séance de photos avec Blanche-Neige pour Sophie, qui s'amusait à imiter la pose de la princesse, la tête levée, les yeux vers le Ciel, les mains jointes sur un côté, rêvant au prince charmant.

\- Ouah, en fait, je crois que Sansa n'a pas encore quitté Sophie ! Déclara Maisie

\- C'est kitsch... Ajouta Bella

\- Mais non, c'est juste Disney ! Justifia Emilia. Si on ne peut pas faire de pose de princesses à Disney, où le ferait-on ?

La grande parade de l'après-midi.

Où Isaac réussissait à chanter toutes les paroles de toutes les chansons, laissant tous ses compagnons sous le choc face à sa culture disneyphile ! Pour le coup, personne ne trouva rien à dire.

Mais surtout, le feu d'artifice nocturne qui clôturait la fin de la journée, illuminant le château rose d'Aurore de mille et unes couleurs, le vitrail de Quasimodo apparaissant dans sa rosace...

Marina, l'amie d'Eugene, les avait retrouvés et leur avait trouvé un endroit sympathique d'où ils pouvaient observer plus en détail cette prouesse pyrotechnique. Tous étaient subjugués, Daniel en oublia même de photographier le tout, bien trop pris par le spectacle.

\- Tu as fini ton service ? Demanda le britannique à l'employée

\- Oui, d'ici vingt minutes. Répondit-elle avec un sourire

\- On mange au Annette's diner. L'informa Bella.

\- Vous allez aimer le Disney Village, c'est tranquille !

\- Rejoignez-nous ! Proposa Emilia

\- Oui, ça nous ferait plaisir ! Ca ne serait pas correct de ne pas vous avoir pour dîner alors que vous nous avez faits entrer ! Renchérit Isaac

Elle eut un sourire radieux et s'éclipsa. Le groupe commença à partir, Sophie s'attardant un peu, profitant des dernières lumières sur les murs du château. Constatant que sa meilleure amie ne suivait pas, Maisie se retourna pour vérifier où elle était, histoire qu'elle ne se perde pas. Mais à voir la situation, elle ne risquait pas de l'être :

Leurs doigts entrelacés, Eugene et elle s'embrassait sous le clair de lune.

Dire qu'elle était surprise était un euphémisme, jamais Sophie n'avait laissé entendre qu'elle fréquentait Eugene ! Oui, ils s'entendaient bien, d'ailleurs, quand ils tournaient la saison 1, il leur apprenait des tours de magie avec un paquet de cartes. Les savoir amis était à peu près logique. Mais amoureux ? Sophie le lui aurait dit.

\- Eh, les retardataires, vous allez rater le souper ! Lança Bella avant de se figer à son tour.

Son arrêt fut remarqué des autres, qui découvrirent à leur tour le nouveau couple. Si tant était qu'il était nouveau.

\- Petits cachottiers ! Plaisanta l'actrice de Daenerys

\- Sérieux, vous deux ? Mais depuis quand ? S'exclama Isaac

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? S'enquit Maisie

\- Alors c'était ça, les mains dans les mains que j'ai sur certaines photos ! Réalisa Daniel. J'ai cru que c'était pour éviter de perdre Sophie dans la foule mais en fait, c'était autre chose !

Eugene et Sophie se regardèrent avec un petit sourire.

Si le repas allait être animé, il était sûr et certain que le voyage, lui, resterait mémorable.

**FIN**


End file.
